No Mere Feat
by THEpeakyblinder
Summary: Archie comforts Jughead for days in the hospital after the Ghoulies attack. After finding his broken body left in the woods, Archie needs time to heal from the nightmares that plague his sleep, and the images of his friend he cant shake from his mind. Suffering from PTSD and anxiety the two must help each other to grow and move forward with the help of Betty and Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time reader, first time poster!**

**I hope you enjoy my first chapter, I know its short but I'm hoping to get at least 2000 words in for the next installment. If you have read and like my little intro, please leave me a message with some advice on how I can make the story better, or even ideas on how to improve my writing.**

**Thankyou for reading! I hope I can get you a second chapter in the next couple of days!**

* * *

Bloodied fingers caressed the stitches that held the timeless beanie together, battered threads coiling from the edges, seams of different coloured twine exposed. Many times, Archie had watched him sit there, patching holes left from their adventures, meticulous fingers curled around the sewing needle in a desperate attempt to salvage his most valued possession.

Archie watched his knuckles turn white as his grip tightened around the crimson blemished knitting. Lost and desperate he grabbed Jug's hand, hoping for response… any kind of reply to the touch, but just as yesterday, and the day before that there was nothing but calm. Keeping his head low, he tried to get a word out but choked before the tears flowed and kept him hushed. There was no energy, no fight left as he laid his head on the cool sheets of the hospital bed, sat hunched in his chair. So consumed by his own premature mourning, that he had failed to notice the gentle clap of Betty's soles against the tiled floor beside him.

There was no conversation, nothing to really say as she wrapped her gentle arms around his shivering body, stroking the messy strands of unwashed hair that clung to his forehead.

"The nurses…"

Betty's voice trailed into an uncontrollable sob as she rested her head on Archie's shoulders, quivering.

"They… they're turning the support off, we have fifteen minutes" she said through a struggle of ragged breaths and gasps for air. Legs gave way beneath her as she fell to the floor, the room that was minutes ago still and quiet filled with anguished wails.

He wanted to join her, hold her close and tell her things were going to be fine, but deep down he knew nothing would ever be the same again. For the first time in days he lifted his gaze, eyeing the fractured bones, purple skin and twisted rows of stitches that crawled along Jugheads jaw and brows. If only they had found him earlier, and rescued him from the trauma inflicted by the band of Ghoulies that had left him broken and lifeless in the woods… could they have changed his fate?

Archie's lower jaw quivered, as he gripped Jug's wrist tight. Eyes closed.

"Jughead… if you can hear me, I'm… we are all going to be so lost without you. I can't lose my first true friend, not like this. Please just give me something, a blink, a twitch, a frown for all I care."

Betty had slowly made her way to the other side now, crawling her way under the sheets to feel her lover's warmth for the last time, she had no words left to say that would measure her feelings towards Jughead Jones. Only one last embrace could ever do her sorrow justice, as she buried her reddened face into his neck.

As the tears streamed down along her cheeks and onto Jug's pale skin, Archie saw the goose bumps emerge and hair stand along his silent friends forearms and shoulders, and leaned in, almost too close for comfort, as his dark purple lips curled in the left corner of his mouth, a cheeky smirk. Holding his breath, he waited for the bat of an eye, but instead felt a cold hand grip his own, disbelief seemed to throw the red-headed teen from his chair, as he gripped Jug's hand tightly in return.

"Jug!... Jug, can you hear me?"

Amongst the swelling, bandages and tubes he watched Jughead's eyelids tremble, a joyous cry echoing through the hospital halls.

"Doctor help! Someone! He's waking up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the reviews so much guys, Thank you for the suggestions and words of encouragement! On to chapter 2!**

* * *

There was a warmth in the soft linen covers, an aroma of cinnamon and roses that could only be the fragrant perfume worn by his beautiful girlfriend. For the second time today he opened his eyes, dulled lights making it easier to adjust to the nights natural bright. Swirling his tongue over the ridged tube from the breathing apparatus, Jug gripped Betty's hand firmly in his own. If there was a single thing in his complicated life to be grateful for it was her and, in that moment, he wished nothing more than to stand from his hospital bed and wrap his arms around her.

A pained groan escaped his lips catching Betty off-guard as she shot up from her resting state in a panic. Grabbing his dressing gown she examined him with her gaze from head to toe for the fifth time that evening, before slumping forward, the dark circles under her eyes taking away from the light and cheery nature, making up the innocent schoolgirl persona that was Betty Cooper. Re-adjusting his thin gown, he pinched her hand playfully, a smirk forming dimples in her cheeks. Meeting her blue eyes, he bobbled his eyebrows jokingly, facial expressions would have to make up for his temporary loss of voice.

As if it was all on que she lent forward and placed a kiss between the stitches on his forehead, a light sting was all made bearable by the soft texture of her lips against his skin, he couldn't wait to kiss her again. Flinching as she pulled away Betty could see the pain crawling back in his face.

"I'm going to see if one of the nurses can get you some more painkillers Juggy, I'm not going anywhere, try and rest your eyes… oh, and don't wake Archie."

Pushing her hand against his chest she slowly and gently crawled off the elevated bed, tip-toeing her way from the dark room out into the bright corridor. In the silence he searched the room for Archie, and just as Jughead had expected he was there, curled up in the furthest corner, long legs pulled against his chest. Auburn locks sat messy, his best friends red eyes and blank sleepy expression a visual representation of the emotional trauma that Archie had been put through in the near loss of his best friend.

Truly touching, was the loyalty and love he was surrounded by, and there were still so many questions left unanswered about how he was found, that he was still unable to ask. Last remembrances he could make from that night that nearly cost him his life only a week ago, seemed to plague his dreams when he did sleep, but were the memories real? Or just some kind of enhanced neurosis brought on by the endless stream of morphine and chemicals, feeding constantly through his blood to keep the pain at bay?

* * *

_Thoughts drifted to a cold night. Hands below the weight of his own body as he tries with no avail to lift himself out of the dirt, clumps of mud clinging to crimson liquid covering his hands and dripping down off a raven hairline. The tiniest push sends his mind spiralling again, and chest back to the ground, jarring the broken ribs and fractured collarbone. A sense of death washes over his shivering frame now… there's no coming back from this._

_Branches rustle, and in the delusional confusion, whether its from the loss of blood or the piercing cold, he swears someone is calling his name… or is it just the winter breeze?_

_Thoughts race as the blood pools, minutes turn to hours as his icy skin becomes one with the soil below. Its then, in a time of pure desperation he feels the warmth brush his neck, and then his cheek. A faint familiar voice calls out, repeatedly, almost sounding crazed as the night closes in and takes his sight. The hands grip firmly his shoulders and shake him momentarily from sleep as he begins to fade away. Through the dark blur of the sky above and towering trees Jughead sees him, for what feels like the last time. Red hair standing spiked against the gloomy surroundings, inaudible screams escaping his pale face… Archie. _

_Struggling to take it all in, for what he believes to be his final moments, Jug studies the red-heads expressions of confusion and terror. _

"_Stay awake…Jughead!"_

_Slipping away, suddenly, like a tonne of bricks, the darkness moves in, he feels gone. Archie's screams echoing like a bell through the woods, a flash of blue and red, sirens. Flatline._

He throws himself forward, sweat now dripping down his neck from his stress dampened hair. Writhing he pushes his head back down into the pillow trying to catch his breath, knowing well that if he was able to scream, the hospital halls would be filled with shattered cries. Broken bones constricted by the tensing muscles, and sharp pained groans follow. A firm hand grabs him now, as Jug opens his bloodshot eyes, looking down the length of his broken body to see Archie at the foot of his bed, a tight hold of his leg through the bedding.

"Jug… it's ok, you're safe."

Swelling relief overcomes his racing thoughts as he reaches out a purple mottled hand, and Archie takes it in his own, his friends nails and cuticles still lined with Jugheads own dried gore.  
_Trying to communicate with a stare is a lot harder than they make it seem in the movies… _he thought to himself with a smirk, that was only returned with a look of burden.

Imagining what Archie had been through was easy, his hunched body compared to his normally flawless posture, defeated stare and that constant furrowed brow, only present when he was struggling and lost in emotion.

Worried about the fragile state that the last week had left his friend in, played on his mind momentarily, before the stabbing pain in his chest made him gasp for air. Shuffling closer Archie lent in.

"You're in pain? Does it hurt to breathe again? They say those broken ribs are going to give you trouble for a while Jug. I'll call the nurse alright."

Nodding his head slightly he pushed his back out flat, focusing on the ceiling, as his awareness descended into sleep once more. Archie stood above Jug and for a moment felt washed with worry, and yet relived that he was putting up a fight, and slowly healing his way home.

* * *

**Thankyou to everyone who has read this far. I can't wait to write another chapter for you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one whole week of hell but today was the day. Arm in sling and bags packed he waited impatiently at the foot of the bed for Archie and Mr. Andrews, who were his ticket to freedom. Betty had wanted to be there for his hospital release and yet he could understand why she had stayed holed up in the comfort of her room, media press looking to the cover the string of town murders had stationed on the front lawn, with cameras and notepads at the ready. The capture of the black hood, being the only news on everyone's lips, would surely mean that the public scrutiny would fall now, onto the Cooper women.

Only one positive came to mind, amidst all the deceit and hurt, Betty was safe now. Commitment to the serpents, Penny Peabody, none of that mattered… his first stop would be to wrap his arms around her and comfort her as she had always done for him.

Low voices approaching down the hall pulled Jughead from his thoughts, and as he looked away from his twiddling fingers he locked eyes with Archie, confident that it was the happiest he'd seen his friend in a long while. Grin from ear to ear, a spring in his step, seemingly more excited about the hospital release than anyone else in the room, as Mr. Andrews followed not far behind.

"Man, am I glad you're getting the hell out of here today… is that all of your stuff packed?"

Before he could answer, the duffle bag was hoisted effortlessly onto Archie's shoulder, his free hand extended.

"Slow down there, son." said Fred, in that forever calm tone.

"How you doing today Jug? The nurses gave me these when I signed you out. I tried to get a hold of your old man when the hospital called us, but I haven't had any luck."

Shaking the bottle of Fentanyl briefly, he put the painkillers back into his jacket pocket.

"They said they'd help with the broken ribs. You have an appointment next Thursday to have those stitches taken out too, I told them I'd take the morning off work to drive you down."

His heart felt full, as he locked eyes with the man who had always been like a second father to him growing up.

"I really appreciate that Mr. Andrews, but I'm sure I can manage."

With the formalities over he looked back to Archie, hand still stretched in anticipation.

"I'd kill for some Pop's, if you're up for it Jug, we can take some back home for Betty."

Accepting the help with his good arm, and with Fred at his back helping him up, they made the first few steps to emancipation.

"Let' get you back to the real world."

The small chuckle they all shared was overshadowed by the gloom that the real world had rained down on the group in the last few weeks, and yet with eagerness Jughead couldn't wait to get back to normality, or at least what his own familiarity had led him to believe was normal. There was no doubt in his mind that they would all pull through this mess together. They always did.

* * *

She picked up her phone again, hoping to see a message or a missed call, but for the fourth time in the last 5 minutes the screen remained blank, her impatience the cause of her racing heart. It had only been two days since she had last seen Jug and yet it felt like a lifetime, all she really needed was to see his smirking face, optimistic that it might fix just some of her worried thoughts. Looking up the street, finally she saw it, Fred's old truck parting a sea of swarming camera men and reporters, before pulling into the drive of the Andrews home across the street. Watching Archie jump from the back seat, smiling wide, he grabbed Jugheads bag before pulling the latch on the passenger door, and as though it was on the silver screen he stepped out, locking eyes with her through the second storey window. There it was, that Juggy grin.

* * *

No amount of crowd was going to stop him, as he marched his way over the street and through the front gate, cameras flickering and flashing as he ignored the hundreds of questions being thrown his way. Knocking once, he expected Alice to come flying to the door in a pummeling verbal rage, and yet as the lock clicked and he met eyes with the normally high-strung ruler of the house, he could see the toll that had been taken.

"Mrs. Cooper" he nodded, assuming he'd be shooed away from the front step.

"Come in, Betty has been dying to see you"

With that she grabbed his good hand and pulled Jughead through the front entry, before locking the door behind her, and checking a second time that it was definitely secure.

"They're like vultures, I'm surprised you got past them. Glad to see you back on your feet again, you weren't looking too well the last time I saw you…you know, at the hospital."

Pausing for a moment, the thought about the fact. Alice, after all the drama and chaos had come to visit HIM by his hospital bed, the notion didn't feel real.

"Well, things can only get better from here."

Alice rolled her eyes for a moment, acknowledging that the comment wasn't supposed to be taken sarcastically. Pointing towards the stairs she sighed.

"Try telling Betty that, she's under the impression that this whole town hates her. I'm cooking for us all tonight, try and coax her down for dinner."

* * *

As she sat on her bed and watched the flashing cameras and news crews on the front lawn she was startled by the creaking door. Thinking that it was just her mother trying to call her downstairs for the second time that day, she turned with a blank stare.

"Mum I'm really not in the moo-"

Watching her face light up must have made him smile, as Betty sat for a moment appreciating the curves in his face before standing from the cozied spot at the end of her bed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She whispered her voice breaking slightly as he lifted an arm to pull her in closer. The warmth was all that seemed to be important in the moment, the sigh Jug let out against her shoulder sending shivers down her spine.

Eagerly he pulled away, pulling the burger from inside the brown paper bag.

"We have a lot to talk about…cuddles in bed and Pop's sound good to you?"

Before she could answer he was already four steps closer to the bed, she followed in pursuit, lifting the duvet so that she could tuck him in cozy before cuddling up herself.

* * *

The minutes turned into hours as Betty recounted her night, her blue eyes occasionally darting to the window, where an ever present glow lit up the street outside, camping news crews and reporters not letting up, overly keen to be the first to get the story on record.

"And then he sat us down on the sofa, and showed us this twisted… home video from his childhood. Claiming that I was the one at fault and responsible for everything that happened, all of those murders? I don't know how I can show my face again, school is going to be a nightmare."

Before she could continue on the topic of her father being the ruthless town killer, he grabbed her hand, soft and fragile, squeezing lightly with reassurance.

"I don't think that the town is going to put all of the blame on you, if they're not smart enough to realise that your fathers actions aren't your own than that's their problem. Just think, once this year is over, everybody is going to go about their lives and the black hood is just going to be a symbol or a town legend that fades away. The best you can do is be yourself, people that want to hate you will, but it doesn't mean you are at fault for Hal being a killer"

Listening eagerly she pouted, as if about to cry before staring upwards at the ceiling and composing herself.

"You're right Juggy, I wish you had been here the last few days I've just felt so lost."

She leant over placing her head on his chest, and as hard as Jughead tried to not ruin the moment he wheezed slightly in pain.

"Oh god I'm sorry"

The pedantic side of Betty was shining through as she gently rested her hand on his ribs. Tracing he seam on his jacket before finding the bottle in his pocket.

"What's this?"

He reached for his painkillers before holding them in the open for display. Before mockingly repeating what Fred had said earlier that morning.

"According to the doctors I am to take two of these a day until I am healed."

"What is it? Antibiotics?"

"No they're painkillers. I have to take them with food… your mum is cooking us all dinner tonight, would you like to head downstairs and join us."

With a cheeky side smile he had won her over, and without much coaxing at all.

"Ok… I guess so, I just hope mom isn't going to make it awkward"

_Ah if only… _he thought to himself, wondering if a family dinner at the coopers would be complete without Alice making a scene.

"Well we can only hope" he said chuckling, as Betty pulled him from the bed with a warm hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou Juggy, for everything."


End file.
